Under Your Spell
by ashes.to.beauty
Summary: Just how exactly did Bra get possessed by Bebi? And why was Goten late to helping his brother fight Vegeta? One-Shot


Under Your Spell

**Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ/GT**

**Author's Note: **Eh, even though I hate GT I always wondered how Bra got possessed by Bebi. Honestly, it must have been from her father, but what can I say? I have an over active imagination, haha!

**Summary: **Just how exactly did Bra get possessed by Bebi? And why was Goten late to helping his brother fight Vegeta? :) (One-Shot)

* * *

"_Wow, Gohan was acting like such a baka back there." _The blue eyed sixteen year old mused to herself. Bra was driving home under her father's instructions. She didn't understand why; it was only Gohan. Bra tried to reason her father's logic. Come to think of it, Gohan was acting pretty weird, she thought. It was like…he wasn't himself. Bra frowned.

"I hope papa will be alright." She murmured.

The thought of her father being in trouble was very slim though. Bra believed him to be the strongest man she knew, Goku aside. Even if Gohan were to suddenly go at it with her dad, his great power would be trounced by Vegeta's.

Bra sighed. Part of her wished that she could be with her father at the moment in case anything was to go awry. Bra was always insistent that she never wanted to train. Her father and brother managed to teach her to fly and a few ki blasts for protection. But fighting was never her thing. Yet, now she found herself regretting her decision.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, Bra was not paying as much attention to the road. So when she finally saw a shadowy figure in the middle of it, she panicked, slamming on the breaks. The action nearly caused her seatbelt to choke her.

"AGHH, not again!" Bra exclaimed. Her eyebrows furrowed at the dark outline standing inches in front of her car. "What they _hell _is your problem, mister? You don't just stand in the middle of the road waiting for a car to hit you!" Bra was shouting. The figure chuckled, but there was a dark eeriness to the laughter.

"Sorry, B-Chan…"

Bra's eyes shot open wide. _"Goten-kun?" _she wondered. His voice sounded like Goten's but at the same time, it was much more menacing. No one else called her B-Chan, though. She got out of her car and approached him.

"Goten, is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Bra. Who else would it be?" he smirked.

Bra shivered once she got close enough to realize it was indeed Goten who was standing in font of her. His smirk was very foreboding and not like the silly grin she had become so fond of over the years. Hiding her uneasiness, Bra placed her hands on her hips and glared. "Care to explain just what you were doing?" she asked him.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hi." Goten answered.

"There are better ways than to just _stand _in the middle of the damn road Goten."

"You know, you're really cute when you're angry." He stated with an evil grin.

The statement paralyzed her_. _"Na-nani?!" Bra exclaimed. "Goten," she began, "What's gotten into to you?" she questioned. This was her brother's best friend who just said she was CUTE. Something was up.

"Well, it's true…" Goten continued in that dark and sugary tone. He began circling her, like a vulture to his prey. "…you've really grown up B-Chan." Goten remarked.

"Seriously Goten, what's with you?!" there was a hint of panic in her voice.

Goten grabbed her shoulders, that evil smirk still in tact. "I'm just finally noticing the beautiful woman in front of me." He whispered in her ear.

Bra was shaking. Honestly, she had longed for nothing more than for Goten to hold her like he was now doing so. But this…this didn't sit right with Bra. She hadn't wanted it to occur like this. The girl frowned. "Aren't you going out with a new girl now, Goten-kun?" Bra inquired almost bitterly.

"Oh, Valese?" the comment was made with a false sweetness. "It's nothing serious…" Goten continued, all the while rubbing her shoulder.

"You're scaring me Goten." She muttered. "You would never look twice at me before. I'm _sixteen._" Bra said to him.

"That's fine with me."

There was that disturbing smirk again.

"…Goten-kun?"

He bent down to her lips, sending a shockwave throughout Bra's body. "_Oh my gosh, this isn't happening." _Bra thought inside her head. No matter how disturbed she had been by Goten's behavior, she welcomed the kiss as he held her close. Bra wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. Goten deepened the action as he let his mouth explore Bra's own. This caused Bra to come back into reality for a minute. She hadn't even _kissed _a boy before due to her father's overprotection of her. Bra pulled back.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Don't call me _babe._" Bra snapped. Her eyes darkened as Goten continued to look at her in a way that wasn't appropriate.

"I didn't realize you were so feisty." He commented in a sinister way. Goten licked his lips. "That's _such _a turn on." He continued.

Bra took a few more steps back and tried to get into a fighting stance. "You're not Goten…" she stated drawing her hands up.

Of course, this hadn't fazed Goten. He walked towards her with the same intentions as before.

"I'm warning you!" Bra yelled.

"Scared of me, B-Chan?" He asked. His next comment would sound the most threatening of all. "You have **nothing **to be afraid of." And with those words, Goten grabbed her and pulled her in close.

"STOP IT!" Bra screamed trying to get away.

"You know you've wanted this, Bra." Goten murmured planting kisses over her face. He found his way to her lips again and despite Bra's struggle, remained there.

Bra wanted to escape but couldn't for several reasons. She was simply too weak, physically and emotionally to break the kiss. Goten ravaged her mouth until suddenly, he bit her lip. Blood started to seep out of the wound.

"Ow!" Bra exclaimed turning her head. Her hands touched the bitten area and she gazed at the blood now on her fingers. Bra's cerulean eyes began to water. "Goten…" she whispered. "What's happened to you?" she begged to know.

"The daughter of Vegeta and the son of Kakarott." The words escaped Goten's lips but they were not his own voice. The voice let out a laugh. "What a match. Very powerful, wouldn't you agree B-Chan?"

Bra was crying freely at this point. "Wh-what did you do to Goten-kun?" she questioned.

"He's in better hands now," Goten replied, still with a foreign voice. He grabbed Bra's arm. "And so will you be, princess."

Bra couldn't bring herself to look at whatever this _thing _was. It certainly wasn't the man she had known all her life. The man she had secretly held feelings for. "I-I thought…you said you weren't going to hurt me…" she stammered.

"Don't worry; this won't hurt you a bit."

And with that, a strange substance come out of him and found its way into the wound from Bra's lip. "Nani!?" she exclaimed.

"Catch you later, Bra-Chan" Goten said returning to his normal voice. Goten turned around and left her to be consumed by Bebi's powers. "I need to help my niichan with fighting your father."

She was trembling as she felt a struggle within herself.

"What's happening?" Bra questioned. She fell to her knees, fighting for dominion over her mind. But it futile. Bebi had already won control over her body seconds later.

Bra was already under his spell, all because she fell under _Goten's _own moments before.

The rest was history.

* * *

Different, I know…but I like different! R&R if you wish!

-

ashes.to.beauty


End file.
